Almighty Tallest
The Almighty Tallest is the leader (or leaders) of the Irken Empire. As the name suggests, he or she is the tallest known Irken alive and has virtually absolute power, save for the Control Brains. The Irken Empire has a hierarchical class structure, where shorter individuals are both figuratively and literally looked down upon. The tallest Irken born in a specific generation takes command of the Empire. However, in the event that two Irkens are the same height, they will rule simultaneously, such as in the case of Red and Purple. Unfortunately, the Almighty Tallest is actually little more than a figurehead introduced to give the Irken populace something to identify with (and idolize) in the society; the Control Brains have all of the power and influence over the citizens. Even the Almighty Tallest must submit to their decisions. One should address the Almighty Tallest respectfully as "My Tallest", the equivalent of "Your Majesty/Majesties" (or, more appropriately, "Your Highness") on Earth. Presently, the two current Almighty Tallest, Red and Purple, travel around to observe and supervise Operation Impending Doom II in The Massive, the largest and most powerful ship in the Irken Armada, as well as Red and Purple's personal vessel. While they are interested in expanding the Irken Empire, they mostly spend their time lounging around and stuffing their faces with snacks and junk food. It is unknown if the past Almighty Tallest were lazy as well. On an Irken holiday known as Probing Day, the Almighty Tallest check up on all the Irken Invaders and ask them to do a presentation on how they plan to conquor their assigned planet. However, Red and Purple force the Invaders to do a puppet show. If they are not satisfied, the Invader is pummeled by the Almighty Tallest. The Almighty Tallest appear to have only two fingers while other Irkens have three. It was stated by the'' Invader ZIM crew that when a Tallest is chosen, their thumbs are chopped off in order to prove that they can rule without them. Quotes 'Zim :'' My Tallest! My Tallest! Hey, my Tallest! My Tallest! My-my-my Tallest! My Tallest! Hey, hey, hey, Over here! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! Hey, my Tallest, my Tallest, my Tallest! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! Hey, my Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! Hey! Hey! My Tallest! Muh-my... my Tall... Hey, my Tallest! It's me! Look at me! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! 'Almighty Tallest:' '(stare silently at the screen until Zim stops) Almighty Tallest Red: I was curious to see when you'd shut up on your own. But it's been THREE hours, Zim. THREE HOURS!!!! Now, what is it? Almighty Tallest Red: So you're saying the humans are dumb yet... tall? How is that even possible?! How can anything tall be dumb?! Almighty Tallest Purple: (with his mouth full of doughnuts) Yeah, huh? Huh? Huh? heh, Can you imagine, huh? Huh? Huh? Almighty Tallest Red: Fire some kinda...laser thingy at 'em RIGHT NOW!!!! List of Known Tallest *Almighty Tallest Miyuki (deceased) *Almighty Tallest Spork (deceased) *Almighty Tallest Red (current) *Almighty Tallest Purple (current) Also See *Irken Society *Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship *Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple's Relationship Category:Irken Empire Category:Irken Society Category:Irken Jobs Category:Irkens Category:Irken Technology